


Gratitude

by Borore



Series: Doom days [1]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borore/pseuds/Borore
Summary: Lalo feels the need to thank Nacho for saving his life, even without knowing why he did it.-Lalo's POV.
Relationships: Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca/Ignacio "Nacho" Varga
Series: Doom days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> It happens at the end of the fifth season, with an alternative ending all mine, because yes! I've been thinking about it a lot lately.
> 
> \-----
> 
> It's my first Lacho fic and I hope I don't screw it up in any way.  
> If you find any mistake, forgive me, English is not my first language.  
> Please let me know what you think about this.

.

.

Things have always worked like this with the Salamancas, always so many people around wanting to bite a piece of what they had, to have a little bit of their confidence, being a boss sucker or offering themselves.

Lalo didn't need anyone pretending to like him, nobody else pretending that he was the smartest, coolest and most fucking perfect man in the whole place. He got tired of it often. Everyone was like that, everyone except Ignacio.

Ignacio wasn't like that, maybe it was in the beginning, but Lalo didn't care about Nacho's presence at that time, only that it was different now, in fact it started to be different when Nacho jumped over the roofs just to recover a little piece of their product. He did have balls.

Lalo began to observe how Nacho behaved in front of other men and in other situations. He was so tiny that Lalo could only imagine him sitting on his lap. So, so cute.

Even being so small, Nacho managed to be intimidating when it came to business. He is just a small vial full of overwhelming intimidation and, when he wanted to, Nacho knew how to be violent and use that intimidation to his advantage.

Besides, Nacho should lose a good part of his free time working out. His muscles were always so tense, and Lalo could see them under his fitted shirts, marking each place in a certain way, which made him even more willing to expose and torture Nacho in some uncomfortable ways.

Lalo was used to always having what he wanted and when he didn't have it, he took it for himself by force or violence, or by force AND violence at the same time and he was good at it, but not with Nacho, not with him. There he would go slowly, take a slow path and wanted Nacho to ask, wanted to have full consent before biting every bit of Nacho's golden skin.

Lalo was drinking and thinking outside the house when Nacho appeared walking slowly and quietly. That was Nacho's greatest skill, silence. A man of few words, but intelligent just like Lalo had heard. Nacho never wasted a sentence, never spoke too much and when he spoke, he was sure, at least, he had been right many times, especially with the lawyer.

Yes, the lawyer and his wife, Lalo would fix it when they returned to Albuquerque and that was what Lalo was thinking about when Nacho came to share a drink with him, afterwards, everything was very intense, confused and violent.

The night had been very different from what Lalo had expected and when he heard a shot behind him, just as he was finishing a sniper, he did not expect to see Nacho.

Had Nacho just saved his life? Just when did Lalo imagine he had betrayed him?

Now, sitting in the dark room and watching Nacho's naked chest moving quietly in his sleep, Lalo could only think of how to thank him for all his loyalty.

In fact, he had some ideas on how to thank Nacho for what he did, they were all so, so good ideas that he couldn't decide on just one.

It was decided, first Lalo would be grateful, very, very grateful. Then they would go after whoever the fucking man tried to kill him.

He moved slowly around the room, circling the bed like an animal circling its prey. Would Nacho be scared by your touches? Well, to know, Lalo had to try it and a sinister smile appeared on his lips.

The bed sank with weight when Lalo sat down next to Nacho. The curious fingertips of Lalo's left hand slid slowly across the waistband of Nacho's pants. Nacho's breathing changed and Lalo realized he was awake, his muscles tensing instantly, but Lalo pretended not to notice.

He started to open Nacho's belt slowly, he wanted every second to last an eternity. Nacho's hand flew and grabbed his wrist.

 _"W-what ...?"_ -Nacho murmured, his voice still hoarse.

 _"Oh, Nachito ..."_ -Lalo's eyes flew against Nacho, a sinister gleam in them. _“Cálmate, soy solo yo. Don't worry.”_

Nacho's hand loosened his grip and pulled away slightly, enough for Lalo's light hand to open the other man's belt lying on the bed and quickly release the button on his jeans. All Nacho's muscles were tense, his breath caught in his chest, heavy.

Lalo fell on his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled Nacho towards him by the knees, it was not long before Nacho's pants were also on the floor, along with his underwear. Lalo didn't mind getting any consent now.

Lalo closed his eyes and kissed the inside of Nacho's knee, then graze his lips and his rough mustache there, he just wanted to taste Nacho's skin against his lips before looking him in the eye again.

Anxiety was slowly eating away at Lalo, but he knew that the longer he waited, the tastier it would be for both, so he kissed up the inside of Nacho's thigh, feeling the skin shiver where the kisses passed.

Then, he opened his eyes and met Nacho's gaze. There was something different there, an excitement that Lalo hadn't seen before, an excitement mixed with something else, was that fear?

If Nacho was scared, his cock totally showed the opposite and the vision that Lalo had made up for so many months of waiting. He smiled, one of those dimpled smiles.

_"Puta madre, Ignacio ... How handsome you are"_

It wasn't the first cock Lalo sucked, oh it definitely wasn't. Of course, he usually received this kind of attention, but Nacho deserved that kind of attention today, mainly because he saved his life. Lalo would be very grateful.

Lalo bit Nacho's thigh lightly and received a sore but satisfying groan and response. Then, without ceremony, Lalo swallowed Nacho's cock at once. Nacho gripped the bed sheets tightly and lifted his hips towards Lalo's mouth, who did not protest.

The next few minutes were filled with low moans, sighs and hesitation. Lalo felt that Ignacio was, in some way, holding back, trying to show the tough man he was, and this was not the time for that.

 _"Come on, cariño ..."_ Lalo said quietly. _"Let me hear you, huh?"_

Lalo ran the tip of his tongue over Nacho's cock, from base to tip so slowly that any other man would have come instantly, but not Nacho, not your tough boy.

Lalo wanted Nacho screaming, wanted him to melt in his mouth, wanted him to grab his hair. Where was all the intensity of Nacho now?

Then, Lalo wrapped only the tip of the stick with his lips and sucked hard to see Nacho open his mouth in a perfect **‘O’** and moan loudly and long.

That! That was what Lalo wanted, so he continued to suck and lick with fuel from Nacho's moans. His hands went over Nacho's thighs, then over his belly, scratching and tightening his warm golden skin.

 _"Oh, Lalo ... I-I think..."_ Nacho warned.

 _'So lovely'._ Lalo thought, but didn't move away, instead, he pressed his lips even harder just to feel Nacho coming against his throat in uncontrolled spasms and moans that sounded like a low crying.

Lalo was satisfied now... Was he **really**?

After swallowing everything, Lalo made a trail of wet kisses and light bites on Nacho's body, then bit his chin slowly and looked Nacho right in the eyes. To his surprise, Nacho captured him in a soft and sweet kiss, almost too gentle.

Lalo graze his still-covered erection against Ignacio's thigh, moaning softly against his mouth. He needed to hold back all his desire to fuck Nacho hard now, even though his head could only think about it. Then, he moved away.

_"Gracias, Nachito."_

Nacho opened his eyes slowly, his face still flushed. _"For what, exactly?"_

Lalo slid off the bed, he needed to find a way to relieve himself without violating Nacho hard.

_"Ah, you know..._ _You saved my life, and this all shit."_ He winked at Nacho and headed for the bathroom, his head still spinning with the lust running through his veins. 

Perhaps, Lalo is tired of being thankful for this night and, probably, he will not be able to end the night without abusing Nacho, whether by taking him by force or not. 

Enough of gratitude for today. 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ESP - ING  
> “Cálmate, soy solo yo." - "Calm down, it's just me"  
> "Puta madre" - "Holy shit"  
> "Gracias, Nachito." - "Thank you, Nachito."  
> \---------  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
